


Before the Dawn

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fair warning, someone is going to die in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark shot up with a gasp. It felt like he couldn't breathe, like something was choking him. It took a moment for him to realize he wasn't breathing. It took him an even longer moment, but he got his breathing under control. He looked around, taking gulps of air. It didn't take him long to realize he was in a library. Why the hell was he in a library?

With a groan, he stood up, holding his throbbing head. He looked around, seeing nothing but the rows of bookshelves. He was in the children's books aisle. Slowly, Mark moved down the aisle, wondering if anyone else was even here. However, he realized pretty quickly that he was alone. 

Mark was quiet as he searched for the door, but when he found it, it didn't budge. Frowning, Mark looked around. There weren't any windows here nor were there any emergency exits. Mark went to the front and plopped down in one of the chairs. There was nothing he could do, so he needed to figure out how he got here.

He couldn't remember much, just that he'd been doing a run. He'd been sent to an abandoned warehouse with his partner to clear out a coven of vampires. However, he couldn't remember anything after that. Then, Mark wondered if his partner was here. Worrying about his partner had Mark pacing. He stopped when he heard a voice.

"Welcome to the Hunt," the speaker near the door said. Mark frowned, moving towards it.  
"I will be your host, you may call me, The Creator," the voice said. The voice was robotic and crackly, which didn't help Mark identify them at all.

"All of you are the best Hunters your Agencies have to offer," The Creator continued, "And my kind has decided we are sick of it. The Hunt has been created to, even the odds, if you will," The Creator crooned.

"The rules are simple: survive. If you last until sunrise, then you will be allowed to leave, cars at your service. Until then, any exit will be barred. However, you shouldn't worry too much about the exits. Instead, you should worry about the creatures that are bumping within this very building," The Creator said.

"This building takes up several acres and it's deep in the mountains. Help will not come or find you in time. If you're lucky, you'll find weapons that can help you. The doors to your cells will unlock in ninety seconds. Until then, I advise you not to trust anyone," The Creator said. "Let the games begin!" and then the line went dead.  
Mark was on the move immediately. With the time he had, he broke the legs off the chairs, trying to get them as sharp as he could. He had no idea what he was dealing with, but at least he'd be prepared to swing. He'd feel much better if he had his daggers, they could kill any supernatural being. Unfortunately, beggers could not be choosers.

Mark turned when a large buzzer went off. Shortly after, he heard the telltale signs of a door unlocking. Mark eyed it for a second before going back to what he was doing. He walked to the back of the library and took down one of the curtains. He wasn't sure what it was for considering there weren't any windows. However, that didn't stop him from tearing it into strips.

He tied one around his waist, tucking the crudely made stakes into them. Then, he rolled the other ones up and put them in his pocket. He'd need them on the off chance that he got hurt. Most supernatural creatures could smell an open wound and he could not afford to be cornered.

Prepared, Mark went towards the door. When he opened it, he found that there was a long hall stretching out in front of him. Luckily, it was lit otherwise Mark would stick around in the library. Creatures that went bump in the night did so because they could see when others could not. Mark was one of the ones who could not.

He stepped out of the library, stake at the ready. If he couldn't stab someone with it, he'd swing it at them until he got some good results. The Creator said there were weapons here. Mark hoped his imitations would last until he found some.

The hall didn't have any doors besides the library and the one at the opposite end. However, it did have windows on one side. The drop down wasn't something Mark wanted to chance. Instead, he made his way down the hall, his steps light from his training.

The door at the end of the hall was closed, so Mark opened it as slowly as possible. Several halls opened up, doors lining them. There wasn't a person in sight. Then again, the building was large so everyone was possibly spread out. Mark picked the right hallway and headed down it.

Mark wondered where his partner was. JB could handle himself in a situation like this, but it still made Mark nervous being separated from him in such a situation. However, he knew he could find him. Mark wasn't sure if he wanted to start opening doors or not, mostly because there weren't any sign of what was in the rooms.

He picked one and stood by it, listening hard. When he didn't hear anything, he peeked inside. It was a classroom, and empty of life, both living and undead. He kept doing this until he got to the end of the hall, but there was nothing. So, he went back and went through the left hallway. He didn't get anything. With no other option, he went through the straight hallway.

He got halfway through before he heard something banging into the door he was standing in front of. Mark stayed absolutely still, trying to figure out what was on the other side. If it was an undead, it was his duty to kill it. Mark steeled himself and opened the door.

What he saw on the other side was a boy. He looked young, like a middle schooler. The kid looked surprised to see Mark, but Mark was already on the move. He lunged at the boy, slamming him into the wall and lifting the stake with his other hand.

"Wait!" the kid cried, hunching in on himself. Mark hesitated, something he shouldn't have done because the boy screeched and lunged at him. Mark stumbled backwards, falling under the kid's weight. He was much heavier then he'd been a moment ago.

Mark used the chair leg to block the kid from lunging at him. He wasn't sure what the kid was for a moment, but that was becoming apparent the closer he got to Mark's face. Mark grunted under his weight, watching the kid's mouth open. Mark cursed when, instead of fangs, another mouth revealed itself. It crawled out of his mouth, closed, but opened like a flower blooming. A terrifying flower made of teeth with pinchers on the side. 

Mark jerked back, hitting his head on the floor as the second mouth tried to latch on to his face. Mark shoved the chair leg against the kid's neck and used the moment of surprise to straddle the kid. The kid screeched, second mouth curling and snapping like a living thing. Mark huffed, raising the stake high before he stabbed the kid in his cold, dead heart. The kid's eyes widened and Mark watched him turn to ash.


	2. Chapter 2

When it was done, Mark rolled away. He hated those types of vampires. It was a level C, the second most horrible. The worst had to be the level D, those that were completely feral and nocturnal. Mark had seen one once, saw its vicious claws and teeth, its eyes that were created for seeing in the dark. 

The thing had been captured, but it had growled, roared, and snarled until the sun rose over its prison. Unlike other vampires, it didn't turn to ash immediately. Instead, its skin bubbled and blistered before practically combusting into ash. It hadn't been a pretty sight.

Mark draped his arms over his knees, staring at where the kid's ashes were. He hated level C vampires and their second mouths. No other level had that and it was just disgusting. With a grunt, Mark got up, dusting his hands off on his pants.

He got his bearings and left the room, leaving the door open. It was no longer keeping anything locked in. Mark checked a few more doors, finding nothing. At the end of the hall, there were stairs. Mark went down the stairs and upon getting onto the lower floor, found a scuffle in action. Mark took a few steps back as the two people struggled.

In moments, the person on top lifted their hand. Mark saw a silver dagger glinting in their hand before the hand swung down. The person beneath, a wolf most likely, howled and snarled, bucked and writhed. After a moment, it stopped moving.  
When the other person stood up, they whirled on Mark. Mark didn't move, just stood there. He didn't recognize the guy, but he had to be a fellow Hunter.

"Hey," Mark said, showing him the tattoo on his inner arm. It was a tattoo of a lotus in orange-red ink. There was a bigger one on his upper back, but the one on his arm was for reasons like this. The guy looked at it before smiling.

"Hey," he said, clasping Mark's arm. Mark did the same. When they pulled away, the guy showed his tattoo as an afterthought. It was a tattoo of a silver dagger.

"So you only hunt wolves huh?" Mark asked.

"We can't all be a part of the Golden Lotus," the guy said, shrugging. 

"That's true. I'm Mark by the way," he said.

"I'm Jackson. You wouldn't happen to have seen a guy, bout this tall, Korean?" the guy asked, holding his hand at around his height.

"Nah. I saw some level C vampire upstairs but that's it," Mark said.

"A level C? Aren't they nasty?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't a level D," Mark replied. Jackson shuddered.

"Beasts, yeah, I'd rather stick to wolves," Jackson admitted.

"Yeah, well, we survive this thing and you can go right back to the Silver Dagger," Mark replied, looking around.

"Yeah. So, what have you got so far?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing. Haven't seen my partner. I've only encountered one supe, and I haven't found any weapons. Where'd you get that?" Mark asked, pointing at the dagger in Jackson's hand.

"There's a weapon room. C'mon, I'll take you. What did your partner look like?" Jackson asked, leading the way.

"Thanks. He's uh, taller than you but not me, Korean. Exerts some scary pressure, neutral face is intimidating. Can't miss him really," Mark explained.

"Well, I'd definitely remember him, but I've only encountered wolves so far," Jackson said.

The weapon room was halfway down a hall. The door was closed but it opened easily. There actually wasn't much to choose from, but that didn't bother Mark. He was looking for something specific. He found it in the corner. Twin silver daggers with black handles. Mark breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed them. He twirled them both before strapping them on his person.

"I feel so much better," Mark said. He looked around for JB's weapon but couldn't find it.

"That's good. Ready?" Jackson asked. Mark nodded and soon they were off. They kept walking around, finding wolves and level C vampires as they went. They reached the end, but it was the end of the school, not the building. When they opened the door, they ended up inside the living room of a house.

"What the hell?" Jackson muttered. Mark looked at him but quickly looked away when something screamed. Immediately, the two hunters were on the move. They found the person screaming in a bedroom upstairs. There were several people in the room, a majority of them supernatural. The person screaming burst into ashes.

Jackson and Mark didn't even think before they threw themselves into the fight. Mark's daggers sliced through wolves and vampires alike. As long as he cut their head off, it would stay off, turning into ash before it hit the floor.

When it was all said and done, there was one person left besides the two hunters. It was a young boy who looked like he should still be in school. He had round cheeks and gentle eyes but his arm held the same tattoo as Jackson.

"Youngjae, right?" Jackson asked, helping him up. A wolf had knocked him down during the fight, but he'd took its head off.

"Yeah. Jackson?" Youngjae asked, dusting himself off.

"The one and only. Did you see Jinyoung?" Jackson asked.

"No. Have you seen BamBam and Yugyeom?" Youngjae asked. Jackson shook his head in the negative.

"Well, this is Mark. He's looking for his partner too. They're from the Golden Lotus. His guy is tall and scary," Jackson said.

"Sorry, it's just been supernatural on my end. Although, I haven't checked the rest of the rooms," he said.

"Where'd you start?" Mark asked.

"Well, I'm starting to think this place is like a mall. Y'know, one big building with multiple stores in it. I woke up in the warehouse to the left. Where'd you come from?" Youngjae asked.

"We came from the school. It's to the right," Mark said.

"Yeah, so there's got to be more. There isn't anything in the front so I doubt your buildings had it either. So I think we're at the front of the building," Youngjae explained.

"Damn. I never would've thought of that," Jackson said.

"Well, we need to find our partners and make it out," Mark said.

"Yeah. We know the front won't do us any good, so let's go further back," Jackson said


	3. Chapter 3

They moved back, checking rooms for others. Youngjae had found a weapons room here but it didn't have JB's weapon. Youngjae claimed it had his and what seemed to belong to another Hunter. They loaded Youngjae's knives up and went on their way, unable to touch the weapons that didn't belong to them or their partner. At the end of the hallway was a door and when they opened it, the area changed from the house. Instead, it was like Youngjae had said, a mall. 

They appeared to be on the top floor if looking over the railing meant anything. It went all the way down to the ground floor where wolves in their animal forms were running wild. None of them could see any hunters fighting them so they looked around their floor. There weren't any supernaturals there, but there were multiple doors with different designs on them. 

"What should we do?" Youngjae asked. Before any of them could answer, the loudspeaker turned on.

"Hello Hunters and the Hunted," The Creator boomed, much louder now that they were in this area.

"There have been many casualties on both ends, but there are some interesting things to report. You see, not only have I evened the odds with the weapons, but with the Hunters as well. You will find, that some will not be in the condition that they were brought here in. Maybe we've taken an arm, maybe even a leg. Or maybe, they have been a successful experiment. Just a reminder Hunters and Huntresses, don't trust anyone," The Creator finished. 

The three Hunters looked at each other in confusion.

"What does he mean?" Youngjae asked.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to know," Mark admitted. 

"We need to find our partners. ASAP," Jackson said. Mark couldn't agree more.

They went through the top floor, finding condos filled with vampires, most of them were level C although there were a few level B. Level B vampires were powerful. They didn't have second mouths, just normal fangs. Although they could be killed, sunlight wasn't one of the things that could do so. They'd be weaker in the sunlight, but it wouldn't take them out. Luckily, there weren't any level A or D vampires in sight yet.

The final room was a playhouse of all things. There was a curved stairwell that went to the next floor. Before they could go down it, they heard noises coming from the ball pit. The three of them looked at each other before going to check it out.

"What the hell?" Jackson tilted his head to the side. The ball pit was massive and there were several werewolves in it. All of them were in human form. There was a young guy in the middle of the ball pit, shooting at the wolves with silver tipped arrows.

"Yugyeom!" Youngjae called. The boy turned, looking relieved when he saw Youngjae. However, he was pretty busy.

"We've got to help him," Youngjae said, looking at the other two.

"This is ridiculous," Mark muttered, pulling out his daggers.

"What? Wolves like ball pits too," Jackson said, smiling brightly. The three of them jumped into the ball pit, slicing at wolves and through some of the balls at well.

Jackson, for some odd reason, was throwing the plastic balls at some of the wolves. It was ridiculous but it was getting their attention. Yugyeom was still shooting at the wolves with ease, barely even looking at them as he aimed and moved on to the next.

When all the wolves were gone, Mark helped Yugyeom out of the ball pit. Immediately, Youngjae hugged him. Mark looked for Jackson, finding him standing over a wolf in its animal form. It was dead most likely, multiple plastic balls sticking to its fur. Jackson was rubbing them against its fur until it stuck. 

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing?" Mark asked. Jackson looked up, a grin on his face.

"It sticks!" he exclaimed, doing it again for Mark's benefit.

"At least you have a sense of humor," Mark said, shaking his head.

"Where were you?" Youngjae asked Yugyeom.

"I woke up in a science lab," Yugyeom said. "They did something to me."

That got Mark and Jackson's attention. Mark's hand was on one of the handles to his knives. The Creator had stressed the notion to not trust anyone.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked. "What did they do?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I can't really remember. I just remember waking up there but there were vials and I could smell my blood. Smell it," Yugyeom said.

"The host, the Creator, they said something about successful experiments," Mark said.

"Yugyeom, there has to be something else," Youngjae said, voice pleading.

"I don't," Yugyeom hesitated, "I heard screaming. A lot of screaming, growling, snarling. Some human, some not. Really not," Yugyeom's brows furrowed, "They were talking. About subjects and injections. I think I got sick, but I can't remember anything else," Yugyeom explained.

"Then he is an experiment," Mark said, knife in hand. Youngjae's eyes widened and he stood in front of Yugyeom, arms spread.

"No! He's not bad, please," Youngjae pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill him," Mark said, holding his hand out to Yugyeom. The boy didn't hesitate to give Mark his arm. His silver dagger tattoo was visible. Mark looked at it for a long moment before pressing the tip of his knife to Yugyeom's arm. The response was immediate. Yugyeom growled, yanking his arm away.

Youngjae gasped and Jackson pulled his knife out. Yugyeom's eyes were a metallic yellow. 

Yugyeom snapped out of it immediately and a look of horror crossed his features. 

"He's a wolf," Jackson said. "Yugyeom," Youngjae whispered, reaching out for him. Yugyeom stepped away, shaking his head.

"Kill me," he said. Youngjae gasped, shaking his head. "No. We can figure something out. Yugyeom please," Youngjae pleaded, but Yugyeom ignored him, looking at Mark.

"You're from the Golden Lotus. You can kill me without remorse. Do it. I can't," Yugyeom paused, "I won't hurt innocent people," he said, decision made. Youngjae looked at Mark pleadingly. Jackson was just standing there, watching, unsure. 

Mark moved towards Yugyeom, watching the boy gulp. Youngjae grabbed Mark's arm but the older Hunter ignored him. When he was standing in front of Yugyeom, they stared at each other for a long moment.

"You said you won't hurt anyone," Mark said. Yugyeom nodded, his eyes hard and focused. He was ready to die. "Will you swear on it?" Mark asked. Yugyeom's eyes flashed with confusion but he was still determined.

"I swear I'll never hurt an innocent," Yugyeom said, and he meant it.

"I am from the Golden Lotus, and I know the rules. You have sworn to me now that you won't hurt an innocent, and we have witnesses. Give me your hand," Mark demanded. Yugyeom's brows furrowed but he did as he was told. 

Mark took his hand and cut at Yugyeom's arm, right above his tattoo. Yugyeom growled, eyes flashing yellow before going back to a deep brown. Mark did the same to his arm, above his lotus before clasping Yugyeom's arm, making Yugyeom do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

"There, you've just made a blood oath to me. And since you've made one to me, I owe you one. In the event that you break your blood oath, I'll hunt you down if I must, and I'll kill you. As a member of the Golden Lotus, my oath is binding and I will not stop until you're dead," Mark said. Yugyeom's eyes were wide, and behind them, Youngjae's eyes watered.

Mark let go of Yugyeom's arm, his hand wet with blood. Yugyeom's wound had already healed although Mark's hadn't. It didn't matter, it was a simple cut, only used for getting blood. Mark turned away from Yugyeom, hearing the new wolf grunt when Youngjae hugged him, pleading with him to never scare him again. Mark pulled out a strip of curtain and wrapped his arm.

"That was a good idea," Jackson said. Mark looked at him, shrugging.

"Golden Lotus blood oathes are no joke, which is why we don't make them often. Besides, I may be merciless, but even I know the rules. We hunt those that break the rules and Yugyeom hasn't. I'm just hoping that he never will," Mark said.

"I hope you'll never have to follow through with that oath," Jackson said. Mark just shrugged, putting the remainder of the strips back in his pocket.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road. We've got partners to find," Mark said.

"Oh, cold blooded," Jackson said. Mark ignored him and headed for the stairs. "We've got to move. They made a lot of noise when we killed them and we've wasted a good bit of time. Move," Mark ordered. The others nodded and soon they were down on the next floor.

This one seemed to be strictly shop areas. There were shoe stores, jewelry stores, and the like. There were plenty of beasties to fight but no partners. Mark pushed them on, mind set on finding his partner. He got the feeling something had happened to him.

"Yugyeom, where's that science lab?" Mark asked, looking over the railing. There weren't as many wolves on the ground floor, but there were still too many.

"There's nothing there, I checked," Yugyeom said. Mark bit his lip, thoughts racing before he decided to take him for his word. 

"Fine. We've got at least five more floors before we get to the main one. We need to find the others, ASAP," Mark said. 

"You've got some amazing leader skills," Jackson commented. 

"No, I just want to survive. Golden Lotus Hunters are good at that," Mark replied, hoping it was true for his partner. They found the stairs in a shoe store and they ended up on the floor that appeared to be a food court. There were several vampires here, most of them had been behind the counters for some reason. When they saw the others, they lunged. When they were cleared out, Mark looked around.

"Holy shit," he said. The others turned, taking in what Mark saw. There was a person on the ceiling, just chilling there. Mark had no idea what the person was, but it was obviously a supernatural.

"What the fuck?" Jackson muttered, seeing a few others.

"Vampires can climb walls can't they?" Youngjae asked.

"They smell like vampires," Yugyeom said.

"Oh, you are useful," Jackson said, staring at the ceiling. "I try," Yugyeom replied.

"What do we do?" Youngjae asked.

"I don't know. They're not even moving," Jackson said. As if to spite them, the one Mark had been staring at moved. He threw himself back so that he was standing instead of crouching. Upside down, he didn't look all that happy. He snarled at them, arms opening like he was preparing to fly.

"Vampires can't fly right? I only deal with wolves and some low level vamps," Youngjae said.

"I guess we're going to find out if they're level B or not," was all Mark could say before the guy launched himself off of the ceiling. As it turns out, no, these vampires couldn't fly, meaning they weren't level B. They could, however, fucking hover and glide and that was annoying. The guy didn't actually attack them, just glided over them before clinging to the walls and doing it again. That is, until Yugyeom shot him with one of his arrows. That seemed to piss the whole group off.

Shit got real very quickly as all of them glided together. Mark felt himself being tackled by one of the gliding vampires. He skidded past a couple tables before rolling over, stabbing the vampire until it turned to ash. 

Mark stood up, turning to see the others fighting the vampires. One began gliding towards Youngjae and Mark threw his dagger. It lodged itself in the vampire's head and Mark was already picking it up and slashing at another. When things stopped, there were piles of ash surrounding them. No one had gotten bit so that was great.

"I just had to get fucking kidnapped for a situation like this," Jackson grumbled, wiping ash off his forehead.

"This is great training for you," Mark said. Jackson shot him a look of disbelief.

"Are you enjoying this?" Jackson asked, offended.

"No. We've been kidnapped, separated from our partners, and locked inside a fucked up mall of horrors where everything we hunt has been released to kill us. One of your members has been changed into a wolf and we don't even know how because wolves are not made, they're born. So something's going on and I want to find out what," Mark said, voice calm. 

"Wow. That's the most I've heard you say since we've met," Jackson said, clapping.

"Yeah, let it all out," Youngjae said, looking concerned. Mark stared at them for a long moment.

"You Silver Daggers are weird. Let's go," Mark said.

"Hey, don't dog us because the Golden Lotus train you to be emotionless toy soldiers. At least our captains were gentle," Jackson teased. Mark shrugged but didn't deny it.

They headed down to the next floor which was similar to the food court. However, unlike the food court, this one was freezing and had weird green eggs lining the room. They were large and hanging towards the ground.

"Okay, what the fuck are those?" Jackson asked.

"They're eggs," Mark said, rubbing at his temples. 

"What the fuck. Who's been mating? Who can mate at a time like this? I would be way too stressed to give it up let alone lay a billion fucking eggs. That seems stressful as it is," Jackson said. There were a lot. Every single surface of the ceiling was covered by clusters of eggs.

"We need to destroy these," Mark said, looking at them. He could see his breath as he spoke. The floor was freezing cold, like a meat locker, maybe it was. It was hard to see around the massive eggs.

"I don't know how I feel about killing children," Jackson said.

"They're not even alive," Mark said.

"Seriously?" Youngjae asked.

"These are vampire eggs. Their children are born dead. Most don't survive and just stay like this. A coven will have billions of these. Vampires can lay into the thousands just from one mating," he explained.

"Why didn't we know about this? We need to know about this," Jackson said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Because you're part of the Silver Dagger. Your specific purpose is to police wolves. The Midnight Blade are the ones who are specifically for vampires. The Golden Lotus handles it all," Mark explained.

"That makes sense," Yugyeom said. "And we need to destroy these eggs. They may look big, but most of it is just fluid, like with a pregnant mom. The bigger the egg, the older the vampire in it. If some are open, and they open at the bottom, be aware because it won't go far," Mark explained.

"Do they stink?" Jackson asked. "Yes," Yugyeom said, his nose scrunched up.

"Oh great. I really like this outfit," Jackson groused. "Fucking Silver Daggers," Mark grumbled, shanking one of the eggs in the center. It burst with ease, thick mucus-like liquid falling to the ground. Jackson jumped back, covering his nose.

"Dude, that's so rank," he complained. "It's worse for me," Yugyeom grunted. "Guys, I think Mark might stab us if we don't move," Youngjae said. Mark had already disappeared behind a broken egg, going deeper.

"Yeah, I'd rather follow the vampire expert," Jackson said, rushing after him. They caught up easily, helping Mark along. However, they stopped at a cluster of eggs that were open, but from the bottom.

"Well, watch out for children," Mark said. "What do they look like?" Youngjae asked.

"It depends on the level. I haven't seen any level A vamps here but it's still important. Their children will look the most human. Level B vampires seem human too but their skin is grey and they can fly, like baby sized grey bats. Level C, well, they're gross. You'll know. We're not a hundred percent sure, but we're pretty sure level D vampires cannot procreate. What we need to watch out for is any experiments. I don't know if we'll be able to tell the difference or not, but be wary either way," Mark explained.

With that information, the others were on the move. They were just finishing up when a screech came from behind them. Yugyeom turned first but didn't see anything. There was a flash of movement to their right, but when they turned, nothing. Mark twirled his dagger and threw it, hard. Something screeched and there was a thump.

"Gotcha," Mark said, running after it. The others followed. It didn't take long before they found a vampire. It was young and gross looking. It was still slimy from the liquid from its egg. It was grey in coloring and looked a lot like those aliens TV shows use. What was weird, was that it had wings. They were grey and looked similar to those of a bat, just thicker. Mark had stabbed it in one of its wings.

"That's just gross," Jackson said. 

Mark grunted and pulled his knife out. The thing screeched, helpless as Mark stabbed it again, in the chest this time. It crumbled into ash. Mark stood up, wiping his knife off on his pants before putting his knife away.

"It had wings. Why did it have wings?" Jackson asked.

"It's like a level B vampire, like I said," Mark said.

"What? They've got wings?" Youngjae asked.

"Yes, weren't you listening? They're like human sized bats. Their skin turns grey, like this, or lighter. It's more like gargoyles really, but they're very dangerous," Mark said.

"So, you're telling me, that that Van Helsing movie with Hugh Jackman was onto something?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. It was actually made by someone who was in the know. Not the cast of course, but that's not the point. However, he made the vampires die in the sunlight. Level B vampires can go out in the daylight, it just weakens them," Mark explained.

"Hot damn. I knew those eggs looked familiar," Jackson said, snapping his fingers.

"Guys," Youngjae said. "There's more," Yugyeom finished. 

"Stabbing them through the heart or chopping their heads off works," Mark said as he turned around. The others nodded and went searching.

"So, is your partner as badass as you are? Because if so, I feel as if I should sign up for the Golden Lotus," Jackson said.

"With JB, seeing is believing," Mark replied, looking for the other children. Suddenly, there was a large flap of wings, too big to be a child, and Youngjae jumped away. Jackson turned, knife at the ready, and Yugyeom growled. The wings flapped again and then there was a boy there. He didn't seem to be one of the children, but that didn't stop Mark from pulling out his daggers.

"Did I scare you?" the boy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Bam?" Youngjae asked, standing up. Yugyeom's nose twitched.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Mark said, frowning. The boy, BamBam apparently, didn't react to his name at all. Instead, he just smiled.

"No?" he asked.

"Uh, no. We were more surprised than scared. Did you come from an egg?" Jackson asked. BamBam looked at him, cocking his head to the other side, kind of like a bird looking at its prey from all angles.

"No," he said after a moment. "But its very rude of you to kill them. Their parents will be so upset," BamBam said, but he didn't sound like he cared.

"Let me guess, you want him alive too?" Mark asked. Youngjae shot him a pleading look and Mark grunted.

"This is some ol' bullshit," he said, storming past them towards the kid. BamBam watched him approach, completely unbothered.

"Do you remember them?" Mark asked, pointing behind him. BamBam didn't answer, didn't even look.

"You smell familiar," BamBam said, looking at Mark.

"I can't say our paths have ever crossed before you flew in," Mark replied.

"No. We've never met. But I've smelled you before, down there," BamBam said, pointing down. Mark frowned.

"I've never been down, just up," Mark said. BamBam shrugged before he smiled.

"You smell good," BamBam said. Mark sighed, wishing he had an Aspirin or something.

"Listen, I can't kill you so I'm going to give you some options. Option one, you remember your partners and we group up and move on, cause there's two other partners we need to find. Option two is, I kick your vampire ass and drape you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I'm not very happy right now, little boy, and you're wasting my time. I suggest you choose option one," Mark said.

BamBam stared at him for a long moment before he smiled, his fangs dropping. Mark tensed up as BamBam lunged at him. Instead of hitting the ground, they flew. Mark looked down and saw the other floors where wolves and vampires were running amuck. Then, they were on the other side of the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

They slammed into the wall and BamBam snarled, lunging for Mark's neck. Mark punched him, doing it again when BamBam paused, looking confused. They fell backwards then, Mark rolling away from him. When he turned, BamBam was standing up.

"Don't piss me off, BamBam. I need you alive," Mark said.

"I need you alive too," BamBam replied. That stopped Mark short and his hesitation allowed BamBam to slam into him again. It hurt like a bitch and Mark felt his back hit the floor, mucus hindering him from getting a concussion. BamBam wrapped his small hands around Mark's neck and squeezed.

"Damn it," Jackson said, trying to figure out what to do.

"BamBam! Stop!" Youngjae said. BamBam looked up, growling as he opened his mouth. Another mouth came budding out, opening to reveal more sharp teeth.

"Holy shit," Jackson said, stepping back. Yugyeom growled and barreled into BamBam. They rolled, Yugyeom focusing on keeping his human form. BamBam screeched and flapped his wings. He had been shifting from his human form to his bat one with an ease Yugyeom couldn't do.

Mark sat up, coughing as he did so. He shook his head before looking around. Jackson helped him up and Youngjae looked like he was having a mid-life crisis.

"What do we do?" Jackson asked.

"Give me a second," Mark said, and then he was running towards where BamBam and Yugyeom were fighting. They seemed to be even, but it wouldn't be that way for long. Mark pulled out one of the strips of curtain and jumped on BamBam's back. The vampire growled, pushing himself away from Yugyeom. BamBam was flapping his wings, keeping them in the air.

Mark ignored that and wrapped the strip around BamBam's neck. The vampire was hissing and snarling, trying to get Mark off. They were in the middle of the mall, hovering over what would be quite the fall if BamBam succeeded. Mark yanked the strip, choking BamBam. 

As a vampire, BamBam didn't need to breathe, but BamBam was too new to realize that, or at least Mark was hoping he hadn't realized that. It worked as BamBam made a pained noise. Mark may have dug it really deep into his flesh, but he was a vampire, it wouldn't take his head off.

BamBam flapped about haphazardly before shooting up. The speed at which he did nearly made Mark fall. However, he forced himself to hold on. 

"Stop that you idiot," Mark growled, wondering if BamBam could hear him over the sound of the wind rushing through their ears. BamBam did stop, moments before they would've hit the ceiling. But then, BamBam was tipping downwards and they were falling out of the air. Mark held on for dear life. They dropped down multiple floors and Mark wondered if BamBam was even conscious.

BamBam spread his wings out a few floors before the ground floor and they shot off, narrowly dodging the wolves dotting the area. Mark realized the ground level appeared to be a parking lot as BamBam flew around it. He kept a firm grip on the strip and BamBam as the vampire once again shot up. It was like some fucked up rollercoaster without seatbelts.

When they were getting close to the floor Mark found him on, he yanked hard on the strip of curtain around BamBam's neck. The vampire screeched and banked to the right. His wing clipped one of the poles and they were hitting the ground. Mark rolled off of BamBam, the two of them going until they hit the wall.

Mark groaned, flopping onto his back in the weird viscous liquid. It took him a moment to get up, but when he did, he crawled over to where BamBam was. He was in his human form and had seemed to only have hit his head if the hole meant anything. Great, a hardheaded vampire.

Mark pulled BamBam's head out of the hole and smacked him. BamBam's eyes shot open immediately but instead of going all vampire on him, he looked mildly terrified.

"Please don't kill me," he said. His voice was different from earlier, higher.

"You try that flying shit with me again and I'll rip your head off with my bare hands," Mark said. The boy whimpered, flinching away from Mark. At that moment, the other three jogged over, looking a mixture of amazed and terrified.

"Dude, you just cowboy'd a vampire," Jackson said, eyes wide with awe. Mark grunted, his body aching.

"Listen here, you little shit, what did you mean by needing me alive?" Mark demanded. BamBam stared at him, hands shown in surrender. His brows furrowed.

"I don't know," he said. Mark shook him. "Fuck that, you know something you overgrown rodent with wings," Mark hissed.

"Dude, calm down," Jackson said. Mark turned to look at him and the look on his face made the other three hunters take a couple steps back.

"I am calm," he said, "Now, back to you," Mark said, looking at BamBam. The kid looked like he was on the brink of crying but Mark didn't care. The kid had flown around and banged him up and Mark just wanted to throttle him.

"I really don't know! I was just watching from the back burner, I swear," BamBam said.

"What does that mean?" Mark asked.

"It's like," BamBam paused, mind racing, "like a hive mind. I wasn't thinking for myself, just acting. My mind was filled with thoughts to protect the egg, until I saw you. Someone in there, someone important, wants you alive, but I don't know who or why. I swear," BamBam said.

"Then why are you at the forefront now? Is this a game?" Mark demanded.

"No! I swear. When I hit my head, all the voices stopped," BamBam said. Mark looked at the hole for a long moment. 

"So you're recalibrated," Mark muttered, pushing away from BamBam. The young vampire watched him sit up, terrified.

"Recalibrated?" Youngjae asked. "He hit his head real fucking hard, knocked the hive out," Mark said, gesturing towards the hole.

"So, we did it?" Jackson asked, holding a hand out for Mark. Mark took it, grunting once he was back on his own two feet.

"I guess. He starts getting all freaky, punch him real hard or slam his head into a wall. That seems to work. I should've noticed earlier, the first time I punched him in the face. He seemed confused until I hit him again," Mark said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is the hive mind acting all weird? Shouldn't it be a coven thing?" Youngjae asked. Mark turned, eyeing BamBam so hard the boy hid behind Yugyeom.

"No. He hasn't fed. I think he's an experiment, a level B and a level C if that other mouth means anything. Hive mind is a level C thing, telepathy is a level B, and mind control is a level A. He hasn't fed so he's not fully under their control and we knocked it out. Keep him disconnected for long enough and it'll be gone for good," Mark said.

"You think you can give me a letter of recommendation for the Golden Lotus?" Jackson asked. Mark didn't answer, just paced.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked.

"Earlier, he said he smelled me, from down there," Mark said, thinking.

"Yeah, but you've never been down there," Youngjae said.

"No, I haven't. But JB could be down there," Mark said. "What does that have to do with your smell?" Jackson asked. Mark frowned at him.

"Vampires have great senses, like wolves. JB and I are partners so we're bound to smell like each other. It's possible that he smelled me on JB, which means at some point, he's been somewhere JB has been. We need to keep going down," Mark said, dots connecting.

"Alright, well, we can't go anywhere else. Anyone know what time it is?" Jackson asked.

"No idea. But I'm betting we've got a lot more time to go before the sun rises," Mark said. "Let's go," he said. BamBam clung to Yugyeom but he did follow them. No one could blame him for being terrified of Mark. All of them were, at least a bit.

They got down two more floors before they found wolves and vampires together. Mark, who was already annoyed, cut through them like butter. The others helped, Yugyeom and BamBam being quite helpful as well. They found one room that had one person in it. 

It was Jinyoung.

Mark didn't know that, of course, until Jackson scrambled towards the door. The room was like an interrogation room, for some odd reason. It was mostly all glass save for the door itself which seemed to be made of steel. Jinyoung was curled into a small ball in the middle of the room.

"I need to open the door," Jackson said, looking around.

"We need to figure out what he is," Mark replied, making Jackson pause.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Think about it, so far all of our partners have been experimented on. He's gotta be locked up in there for a reason," Mark said. Jackson looked like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off by Jinyoung who suddenly started screaming. 

Everyone turned towards the glass. Jinyoung had uncurled himself from his tiny ball and Mark noticed that his shirt was torn to shreds. Jinyoung growled, a very inhuman noise before he rolled over onto his stomach. The back of his shirt was just as shredded. 

"What's happening?" Jackson asked. No one had an answer for him. Jinyoung cried out again, rolling onto his side and holding his stomach. His eyes were closed but they were moving rapidly beneath his eyelids. Jinyoung rolled onto his back and arched, crying out. His cry turned into a loud roar towards the end and they watched his ribs bulge out, breaking and reforming.

"He's shifting," Youngjae said, having seen it before.

"No way," Jackson said, voice filled with worry.

"Seems like it," Mark said. Jinyoung growled, tearing at his skin. His nails were normal at first, but they grew as he kept tearing.

"We need to open the door," Jackson said, but Mark grabbed him. "No. We need to figure out if he's a threat or not," he said. Jackson whirled on him, eyes blazing with anger.

"Would you do that to your partner?" he demanded. Mark's answer was immediate, "Yes." Jackson stared at him for a long moment, stunned. "You're serious," Jackson breathed. "I wouldn't want to, but if he's a threat, then," Mark took a deep breath, "then I have to," he said.

Jackson looked away. Inside the cage, Jinyoung had torn his shirt off completely and was tearing into his skin, but it was healing immediately after. He seemed to be in immense pain, but he couldn't shift.

"He's not changing into a wolf, he's supposed to," Yugyeom said.

"Yeah. We learn that they tear out of their human skin to reveal the animal, but he's healing," BamBam said.

"He's probably an experiment then. Yugyeom here is just a wolf. BamBam's two different flavors of vampire. Maybe he's a vampire and a wolf," Mark said. That left them in stunned silence. Jinyoung was roaring again, tearing at his skin to reveal fur that healed immediately after.

"He's probably going to keep tearing at himself, to find relief," BamBam said.

"Relief that won't come," Mark replied. Jackson looked pitiful. Jinyoung had stopped trying to tear at himself, something he'd probably been doing often if his shirt was anything to go by. He curled onto his side and just stayed there, no longer moving besides his harsh breaths.

"I think he's tired himself out. We can check now," Mark said. The door didn't budge under their minstrations before BamBam and Yugyeom pulled it out of the glass wall. Mark just hoped Jinyoung wasn't a threat otherwise they were screwed. 

Jackson rushed to Jinyoung's side, dropping to his knees. "Junior? Can you hear me?" Jackson asked. Jinyoung turned his head, metallic yellow eyes staring at nothing. They snapped into focus when Jackson shook him.

"Jackson," Jinyoung breathed. "Hey," Jackson said, relief filling his voice as he ran fingers through Jinyoung's hair.

"What's happening to you?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. I woke up here. It hurts," Jinyoung said.

"I know, I know it does. Can you get up?" Jackson asked. Jinyoung shook his head, breathing hard. When he started growling, Mark stood up.

"Yeah, I think it's time to back the fuck up," Mark said. Jackson shook his head, unmoving.

"Junior, focus on me. We can get through this, okay?" Jackson asked, voice soft. "Listen to my voice. Please, I need you to get through this," Jackson said. Jinyoung growled, squeezing his eyes shut for a long time. When he opened them, they flashed the fiery copper of a level A before going to what Mark assumed was his normal brown. He stopped growling.

"Great. Half level A, half werewolf. Perfect. Didn't even think there were any level As here," Mark said, running fingers through his hair.

"There aren't," BamBam said. Mark looked at him, wondering if he'd have to recalibrate him again. At the moment, he was willing to hit anything.

"What are you talking about? That's obviously what he is," Mark said, waving his hand at where Jinyoung was. BamBam nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he is. But there aren't any level As here. We're experiments, so they're probably using blood samples," he explained. "Great, even better," Mark sighed.   
When he turned, Jinyoung was standing. He still looked like he was in pain, but he'd gotten it under control. Mark frowned at him.

"Do I need to make a blood oath with you?" Mark demanded. Jinyoung looked up, gaze focusing on him.

"Please, no blood. It's hard to be around you guys already," he breathed. "Oh, that's rude," Mark said before he turned and walked away. "Don't take it the wrong way. I think he's having separation anxiety," Youngjae said. Mark glared at him until Youngjae held his hands up in surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, someone is going to die in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, we just need one other partner, mine. I swear, if any of you experiments go bat shit, I'll gut you and turn you into a fucking rug," Mark said, rubbing at his temples again.

"Are you okay?" Yugyeom asked. "I'm not even going to answer that question," Mark replied. "Is this your first time being separated for so long?" BamBam asked. Mark grunted and kept walking, pushing forward.

With Mark's temper rising, the next couple of floors went like a breeze. The group got the distinct feeling that even the supernatural creatures were terrified of Mark, and with good reason. It was like his anger was a palpable thing, an energy force, that he was forcefully exerting.

The next floor they found looked like a police station. 

"It smells like you down here," BamBam said. Mark looked at him, realizing that BamBam meant him. 

"Exactly like me?" Mark asked. "No, like you but...not," Yugyeom said. BamBam and Jinyoung nodded in agreement. Jinyoung had begun to feel better a floor and a half up. Mark didn't know why, didn't really care. He was just glad the experimental hybrid was on their side.

"Then JB's here," Mark said, picking up the pace. They found more wolves than Mark cared for, but eventually they found an interrogation room similar to the one Jinyoung had been in. This one was smaller and there was one chair in it. And someone was sitting in it.

"JB," Mark breathed, reaching for the door. Before he could touch it, there was a dinging noise. Mark looked around, frowning.

"Hello Hunters and the Hunted," The Creator greeted, a cheery tone to its robotic-ness. "I feel the numbers are thinning on both ends. You Hunters are really top of the line," The Creator cooed.

"Now though, I feel it's time to reveal more secrets. The sun will rise soon and I would hate for my dear brothers and sisters to lose the Hunt. So, here it is: the doors will be unlocked soon. And as soon as you step out, you are safe. Even the wolves will stay away. However, now that it's getting closer to the end, I feel it's time to release the beasts, literally.

"As soon as this message is over, the most feral of wolves and vampires will be released. If you can survive them, you deserve to be free. If you cannot, then you will be just another meal. I wish you, both Hunters and the Hunted, good luck." and then there was a loud buzzing.

"He doesn't mean level D vampires does he?" Jinyoung asked. "I think he does," BamBam replied. Mark ignored them, focusing on the door. It opened easily and

Mark went in, rushing towards his partner. JB was slumped in the chair, head thrown back. His hands were at his side, limp.

Mark grabbed JB's face, gentle as he touched him. "JB? Jae, I need you to wake up, right now," Mark said, shaking him a little. When JB didn't respond, Mark felt faint. "Jae, please wake up," Mark breathed. JB's eyes fluttered and his hands lifted, grabbing Mark's wrists.

"Yien?" JB sounded confused and his eyes wouldn't open all the way. Mark nearly collapsed in relief. "Yes. Can you move? Are you hurt?" Mark asked, wanting to check for himself but JB hadn't let go of his wrists. JB was shaking his head, groaning.

"Yien," JB said, "kill me." Mark stared at him for a long moment. "Come again?" Mark asked. JB seemed like he was trying to open his eyes, but things weren't going in his favor.

"Kill me, please," JB whispered, pleading. "No, fuck that. I searched all throughout this fucking building of terror. I fought an experimented fucking agent and you don't even want to know how many normal supes I killed. I am covered in vampire afterbirth, damn it. I am not killing you. No one's killing you because you haven't killed anyone," Mark growled, voice quiet and firm.

"But I will," JB whispered. Mark frowned. "No, you won't. I know you. You won't kill anyone who doesn't deserve it," Mark said. "I will. I'll kill people, I'll kill you," JB said. Mark shook his head. JB wouldn't kill him, he would never hurt him. 

Mark focused on JB when he started growling. It was different from the other noises he'd heard today. In fact, he'd only heard growls like this once. "No, Jae, no you're not," Mark pleaded. JB's eyes opened, enough for Mark to see, and he wished he hadn't. The whites of JB's eyes were black, the veins included. His irises were a glowing silver. JB was a level D vampire, the worst of their kind.

"Please," JB said, his fingers squeezing Mark's wrists. "I'll hurt you," he breathed. "No, you won't hurt me," Mark said. "Yien, we are the Golden Lotus, you have it on your arm and your back. You are an agent sent out to correct the wrong and I," JB's brows furrowed, the light most likely hurting his eyes, "I am wrong. Kill me before I lose myself and kill you," JB said, guiding Mark's hand down to where he knew his dagger was.

Mark frowned, pressing his lips together. He remembered his oath, upon joining the Golden Lotus, and what it meant if he broke it. Dagger in hand, Mark placed it to JB's throat, JB's hand still around his wrist, guiding him, encouraging him.

"Mark?" Mark ignored whoever was saying his name, maintaining eye contact with JB. His eyes were so different now, but they held the same warmth for him.

"What did they do to you?" Mark asked, voice too low for the others to hear. JB just smirked at him. "Like I'd make this any worse," he said, his voice actually teasing.

"Mark, you don't have to do this," that was probably Youngjae. The kid had a bleeding heart made of gold. Mark still ignored him. He didn't close his eyes when he slit JB's throat. JB's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before relaxing. His eyes closed and his grip on Mark's wrists went slack.

Mark pulled away, looking at his boyfriend for a long moment. Then, he turned and walked away. The others stared after him before following. They didn't say anything although all of them probably wanted to. Mark didn't stop walking until they got to the next floor. They were getting closer to the bottom and Mark just wanted to leave, be far away from JB's dead body.


	9. Chapter 9

There weren't any supernatural creatures on that floor, which was mildly suspicious. However, when Mark looked over the railing, he realized the fight was happening down there. Wolves and what appeared to be level D vampires were fighting other hunters and each other. Level D vampires didn't have a code of honor. They listened to their base instincts, predators to the death. They fought anyone without a care.

"So, that looks deadly," Jackson said, standing next to him. Jinyoung was functioning fine on his own and had stopped needing a shoulder to lean on floors ago.

"I guess," Mark said, but he couldn't really feel anything. Jackson glanced at him, taking in the seemingly bored expression on his face.

"Dude, I know I was only half teasing when I basically called the Golden Lotus heartless, but that was just, was it an oath?" Jackson asked. Mark stared at the fighting for a long moment.

"Level D vampires are the most vicious creatures we've met so far. Purely focusing on instinct, their animal like behavior makes them the basest of animals. They live to feed, they even have saliva that paralyzes their prey so they don't struggle too much when they're ripping their flesh off. 

"Level D vampires need to feed constantly. Other vampires can give it a month, maybe even up to six. Level D vampires need it weekly, sometimes daily, and they kill their victims. They're just feral creatures who focus on feeding and killing. The oath bids me to remove all threats. Level D vampires, are Level 5 threats," Mark explained, turning away from the fighting.

"We need to get down there and help. The numbers aren't looking to be in our favor," he said. Jackson watched him go, truly feeling for him.

On the bottom floor, the fight was in full effect. Hunters were slicing and dicing, wolves and vampires doing the same. Mark immediately immersed himself in the fight, not wanting to think about anything and releasing some serious anger. The other hunters joined the fray as well. The faster they got rid of everyone the better.

At some point, Mark found himself surrounded by vampires and wolves alike. He wasn't bothered though, either confident in his skills or having a death wish, maybe a mixture of both. Mark twirled his daggers, baring his teeth at the supernaturals.

"Come on you overgrown mutts, I've been achin' to shove my dagger down your throat. I'll save some for you rats with wings too," Mark growled. The wolves snarled and the vampires hissed.

"Oh boo, are your feelings hurt? Do something about it," Mark said. The wolves lunged first, but Mark was ready. He cut a paw off here, shanked through coarse fur there, moving in a blur. The vampires turned to ash easily but the wolves tried to collapse on him. 

"Not on your smelly fuckin' lives," Mark muttered, dodging a collapsing wolf. He already had vampire afterbirth on his clothes, he didn't need anything else right now with his fragile mindset.

Mark threw himself back into the crowd, somehow ending up near Youngjae. His partners were flapping and running around respectively. Somewhere, Jackson and Jinyoung were back to back, Jinyoung fighting his pain and the others at the same time. 

"Do you feel overwhelmed at all?" Youngjae asked. "Nope," Mark replied, stabbing a vampire in the eye. "Are you okay?" Youngjae asked over the sounds of a vampire screeching. Yugyeom had ripped its wings off.

"I really don't think we should have a heart to heart right now," Mark said, flipping over a vampire. He jumped up and wrapped his thighs around a vampire's neck, his momentum spinning them and breaking the vampire's neck. He stabbed it for good measure, landing on his feet.

"Well, we need to have a heart to heart sometime. How are you feeling?" Youngjae asked, once again close enough to talk.

"I feel stabby," Mark replied, "Real stabby."

 As if to prove his point, he clotheslined a wolf running towards him and stabbed it until it returned to its human form, dead.

"That, I don't think that's good," Youngjae said, eyes wide. "Oh? Well, it seems to be working right now," Mark admitted. Before Youngjae could comment on Mark's mental health, which, admittedly wasn't where it could be, a vampire slammed into Mark so hard Mark's eyes crossed. 

They rolled nearly halfway across the room before they stopped, the vampire digging sharp nails into Mark's shoulders. Mark hit his head pretty hard and he felt really woozy. He sluggishly swung his daggers towards the vampire but it grabbed his wrists, squeezing until Mark let go. They clattered to the floor and the vampire smiled at him.

"Your blood is pumping so deliciously," the vampire said. "Whoop dee doo," Mark said. The vampire's brows furrowed at the lack of fear but it smiled again anyway.

"I will enjoy feeding from you," the vampire informed him. "Uh huh," Mark said, nodding. He was seeing double and he wasn't sure how good that was.

"What day is it?" Mark asked, brows furrowing. "Your last day among the living," the vampire replied. Mark nodded, like that made sense. "Okay," and then his head fell back. Mark stared up at the bright lights, blinking a few times. He reached up for it, wondering if JB was waiting for him there. 

As if his thoughts had summoned him, JB was there, although rather high up. Mark smiled, having missed him. "Hey, Jae," Mark said, reaching for him. JB seemed further away than Mark had been expecting. 

"Is Heaven treating you nice?" Mark called. JB turned away and Mark frowned, his hand reaching for him. Then, JB was back, jumping, no, falling. Mark blinked in confusion. Why the hell was JB falling? 

Unless. 

Oh, Mark hoped he wasn't going to Hell. There were too many supernatural creatures they'd killed down there. It would be so annoying having to kill them again. Could they die again? Well, Mark figured it'd be a third time for vampires.

Mark's vision was suddenly filled with the vampire, its mouth covered in red. Blood, Mark vaguely realized. His blood. Well, that was fucked up. The vampire grinned at him, its second mouth coming out, trying to clamp onto his face. 

Before he could, Mark saw JB over the vampire's shoulder and JB did not look happy. In fact, he looked terrifyingly pissed off. Mark remembered how hot his temper flared and kind of felt bad for the vampire, but he had no idea what was real or not and his tongue felt heavy so he just laid there. 

JB raised his hand and Mark noticed the claws there. He seriously needed to get that shit looked at if he thought he would be prepping Mark with those. Could they fuck in Heaven? Well, they'd find out.

JB's hand came shooting down before the vampire's second mouth could latch on. Mark stared as JB's hand went through, literally emerging from the vampire's second mouth. JB was saying something but Mark's ears were ringing. JB pulled his hand back out, the second mouth suddenly in his hand. He pulled it back and the vampire fell backwards, turning to ash.

JB got closer then, lifting Mark up. "If you think those claws are going to work in this relationship, you're so fucking wrong," Mark said. JB looked confused before he showed him his hand. The claws were still there, but Mark watched them go back to normal. "Much better," Mark breathed, still under the assumption that he was dead or getting there. This was just him seeing things under extreme stress.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you trying to die on me?" JB asked. "Weren't your eyes silver?" Mark asked. They were normal right now, his usual sharp, dark eyes. "Yes, they were," JB said. "What aren't you telling me, Jae?" Mark asked. 

"I don't know. I was dead for a good five minutes, but I healed. And if you die Mark, I'll lose it and it's really hard for me to control myself right now as it is," JB informed him. As if to prove his point, his eyes flashed. First they flashed a metallic red before flashing silver.

"What was that?" Mark asked. "What?" JB asked, fingers prodding at Mark's head. Mark winced, hissing and smacking at JB. "Stop that you ass!" Mark growled. "Baby, I need to make sure you're okay," JB said. "Me!? I'm supposed to be checking you! Take your shirt off!" Mark demanded. "I will do no such thing," JB replied, frowning.

Mark reached up and tugged at JB's shirt, stopping only when JB's hands grabbed his. He brought one up to his face, leaning into it. "I'm fine," he said. "You're alive," Mark breathed. "I shouldn't be," JB said. "I killed you," Mark said, remembering it quite vividly.

"You did. Got me good too, real deep," JB said. "How's that possible?" Mark asked. "I'm glad you're coming back to yourself," JB said, smiling. Mark frowned and smacked him with the same hand that had been on his face. JB didn't react at all, his face didn't even move although Mark had put force behind it. "No foreplay during battle," JB teased.

"Battle?" Mark asked, suddenly remembering what had happened. That fucking vampire had bit him. Mark shot up, looking around. The fight was still going strong, but for some reason, none of them had approached Mark and JB.

"I got bit," Mark said. "I know, but you'll be fine. You didn't get any of his blood," JB said. "You should be dead. I can't kill you again, I won't," Mark said. "You won't. We'll figure something out," JB promised. "Your eyes are normal," Mark said, unable to get over that huge detail. None of this was making any sense.

"Yien, I'll try to answer all your questions after we kill everyone, promise. But now that that pretty little head of yours is focused, I'm going to stand you up now," JB said. Mark mulled it over before nodding.

When the two were standing, Mark found his other dagger and grabbed it. "Alright, let's fuck some shit up," Mark said, twirling his daggers. JB smiled his battle smile. And then the two were fighting. JB didn't have his double edged sword, but he had claws now. They worked like a well oiled machine, fighting through the vampires and wolves. They got separated after a moment but that didn't matter.

What did start to matter, was when Mark realized how the wolves and the vampires were reacting to JB. None of them seemed to want to fight him, at all. In fact, all of the wolves lowered themselves to him in submission. JB just ignored them. It took a good five minutes before everything came to a standstill.

Mark found himself standing near the hunters he'd found along this trip as well as the other surviving hunters. They were all staring at JB. Said hunter was standing in the middle of kneeling vampires and wolves. JB looked just as confused as the others were.

"What the hell?" Jackson muttered to no one in particular.

"I think he's the one who wanted you alive," BamBam said.

"What? He wasn't even conscious when we found him," Youngjae said.

"That doesn't matter. In fact, that allowed him to focus more when I saw you. I don't think he remembers though," BamBam said.

"Well, he definitely seems badass," Jackson said. 

"Hello, Hunters and the Hunted," The Creator boomed. "It appears, we've come to a standstill," The Creator informed them, as if they didn't know.

"I think," The Creator mused, "It's time to tip the odds in our favor," The Creator said.

"This favor is a failsafe, in the off chance that the Hunted shifted back to the Hunters. This is the last step Hunted, good luck," The Creator said. When they stopped talking, a loud buzzer sounded. Immediately after that, Mark heard JB cry out. Mark turned towards him, watching his partner grab his head and fall to his knees.

"Fuck, JB!" Mark called moving towards him. Before he could do so, Yugyeom and BamBam grabbed him.

"No," Yugyeom said. "This is bad," BamBam said.

"What are you talking about? He's hurting," Mark said, unsure if they understood how dire the situation was.

"Yes, but I think he's the failsafe," Jinyoung said. Mark looked over them, watching his partner tug at his hair in pain.

"We need to help him. I can't kill him again," Mark said. He wasn't sure if the oath counted now that Mark had already killed him once.

"We'll figure something out," Jackson said. Behind them, JB stood up, shoulders rolling back, slowly lifting his head. He focused on the group of hunters, his eyes like that of a level D vampire but instead of the silver irises, they were a metallic red. 

JB took a deep breath, a low growl rumbling from his chest before he, quite literally, roared at them, fangs bared. Around him, the vampires and wolves had stood, hissing and growling with him.

"This is very bad," Jinyoung said.

"We need to leave, right now," BamBam said. 

"Do I need to punch you?" Mark asked, eyeing him. "No, please don't do that," BamBam said, letting him go. They didn't have time to talk or figure out a plan before the wolves and vampires were attacking. It was like a united front. The wolves came first, most of them in human form. The vampires, or at least the level B ones, were in their bat forms. The others were running.

The Hunters made a non-verbal decison to attack. They delved into the fray with vicious war cries. Mark tried to focus but he really just wanted to get to JB, figure out what the hell was going on with him. His daggers were landing on supes left and right, but he wasn't really seeing them. JB was somewhere back there and Mark was going to find him.

Somebody suddenly screamed, giving Mark pause. When he looked up, he realized why. All the children they hadn't gotten to were flapping around, their parents with them in their bat forms. Wolves were jumping from the upper levels, landing in their wolf forms as the vampires dived as a united front.

An arm wrapped around Mark's neck and Mark automatically attacked, dagger digging into a wolf's heart. The wolf looked suprised before it crumpled at Mark's feet. Before Mark could help anyone, his shoulders were grabbed and then he was off the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark looked up, finding himself in the grip of a vampire in her bat form. Mark struggled, making her tip to the side. He ignored that and reached for a dagger, any dagger. Instead, his hand landed on the chair leg still on his person. The others had broken from extreme use or fell from his fight with BamBam. This seemed to be the only one left.

Mark situated it and thrust it upwards. The vampire shrieked, letting him go as she crumbled to ash in mid-air. Looking down, Mark realized he hadn't thought in depth about his situation. He was halfway up and the ground was looking pretty far. A level barely passed before another vampire was grabbing him.

"Put me down damn it!" Mark said. The vampire actually looked down at him, his eyes flashing.

"You are not to be harmed," he said. "What?" Mark demanded. The vampire didn't answer, just banked to the side. Before the vampire could land, another crashed into it. Mark's stomach stayed on the level with them as Mark fell. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if he'd be flattened like a pancake.

Mark was grabbed again, nearly choking on the collar from his shirt suddenly getting real close and personal with his throat. He was getting real tired of being plucked out of mid-air. However, this time, it was BamBam. The vampire shifted his hold to something more firm.

"Here," BamBam said, holding out Mark's knives. Mark took them and put them where they belonged, feeling much better now that they were where they should be.

"Why do they want me alive?" Mark asked. "I told you, he's the important person who wants you alive. I think The Creator made him the failsafe because of how strong he is, but I doubt they realized how much he cares about you. We need to figure out how to stop him," BamBam said. Mark got the feeling he was going to say more, but then he was letting Mark go.

"Fucking hell!" Mark shouted, really pissed off from being repeatedly dropped. He was even higher now damn it. BamBam was struggling with another vampire and its children. Mark crossed his arms as he fell, wondering what the afterlife would be like if he went into it with an attitude. Before he could consider it, he hit the ground. 

Wait.

No. 

Not the ground. 

Someone was holding him. Mark looked up, surprised to see JB there. 

"Are you flying right now?" Mark demanded. JB cocked his head to the side but didn't say anything. Great. Mark looked down and realized that no, JB was not flying.

He had jumped.

"You shouldn't be able to jump this high. This should not be possible," Mark informed him. JB still didn't say anything and then they were landing. Mark expected to be flattened into a pancake or at the very least get whiplash, but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes, JB was still there. 

It took Mark a moment to realize that JB was crouching and they were in the middle of a crater that hadn't been there before. JB had done that. JB stood up slowly, showing no signs of putting Mark down any time soon.

"Okay, Jae, this is nice and all, but put me down," Mark said. JB's brows furrowed, but he remained as still as a statue. "Put. Me. Down. Now." Mark ordered. JB put him down, which really caught Mark off guard because JB was usually as stubborn as he was. When Mark turned to face him, JB was just standing there, head tilted to the side, watching Mark.

Outside of the crater JB had made, the fight was still going strong but JB didn't even seem to notice.

"You, are you controlling them?" Mark asked, waving his hand to the fighting going on. JB's gaze followed his hand before going back to his face. He frowned.  
"JB, I know you understand me," Mark said. Then he remembered. Level D vampires regressed to their base instincts. Talking was not one of them. However, JB's eyes were red, not silver, despite the whites of his eyes and the veins being varying shades of black.

"You're a wolf too," Mark said, realizing where he recognized the color, "an alpha." At this, JB growled, a throaty noise that Mark didn't think was supposed to be intimidating.

"Yes, you are, aren't you. So, you are controlling them," Mark mused. He turned to look at the fighting, no longer worried about JB concerning Mark's wellbeing. His importance to JB apparently carried on into his supernatural state. JB made that low growl again and Mark turned back around, crossing his arms.

"What? You upset because I'm not paying you any attention? I would if I wasn't so distracted by all this shit. Make them stop," Mark said. JB frowned more, looking at the fighting. He turned back towards Mark rather quickly.

"Why?" It was more of a growl than a word but Mark understood. "Because I said so. If these hunters die after my hard ass work to keep them alive, we're going to have a real big fucking problem. You do not want to have a relationship argument when your IQ is deteriorating as we speak," Mark warned. JB frowned more.   
"Not supposed to," JB said, shaking his head. "Not supposed to what?" Mark asked. "Stop," JB said. "Stop what?" Mark asked. "Killing them," JB grunted, like Mark should've known that.

"Yeah, no. No killing. You wouldn't want to hurt me would you?" Mark asked. JB frowned and his growl this time was much more scary, not attention grabbing like the other two had been.

"Yeah, I thought so. If you don't make them stop, I will. And they don't listen to me so I'd have to use force," Mark said. 

"No," JB said. "No what?" Mark asked, glaring at him. JB shook his head, turning away from Mark. He grabbed his head again and growled to himself. Mark eyed him for a moment before turning towards the fighting. He couldn't see any of the other hunters at all which was not good. However, the fighting was still happening so someone was still alive.

"Mark," Mark turned, surprised to hear JB's voice sound so firm considering his current state. The whites of JB's eyes were back but his eyes were metallic red. "My head hurts," JB said. Mark moved towards him, meeting his gaze.

"I know it does Jae, listen, you need to tell them to stop. They're doing this because of you. You're The Creator's failsafe," Mark said. JB's brows furrowed and he groaned, leaning into Mark. Mark let him do it, running fingers through JB's hair. He was surprised when he felt a bump that hadn't been there before at the nape of his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the fuck?" Mark murmured. JB just groaned. "Baby, sit down," Mark said. JB dropped down to his knees immediately, face buried in Mark's stomach. Mark leaned over, frowning when he realized there was a large knot on the back of JB's neck.

"What is that?" he muttered. When he touched it, JB growled, nails digging into his side. When he lifted his hand away from it, JB whimpered, pushing his face into Mark's stomach. Mark frowned, reaching for his dagger.

"JB? Stay still," Mark said. JB didn't respond but that didn't matter. Mark placed one hand on the crown of JB's head, using the other to press his dagger to JB's neck. JB snarled, and Mark felt his teeth and claws, the former pressing into his stomach and the latter pressed around his waist.

Mark got a glimpse of something round and black before JB's neck healed. "Damn it," Mark grumbled. He tried again, cutting deeper. JB growled again, the noise getting louder. He saw what looked like a brooch on the back of JB's neck. Mark frowned as JB's skin healed over it. There was no way he could get it out if JB kept healing.

"JB?" Mark called, grabbing JB's face and making him look up. JB's right eye was only a metallic red but the left was like a level D vampire. "I need you to help me," Mark said, trying not to think about how much time this was taking.

"There's something attached to your neck, and it's making you, not you. I can't get it out because you keep healing. I need you to help me keep it open. Do you understand?" JB stared at him blankly and Mark shook him. "Do you understand?" Mark repeated, louder and more firm. "Yes," JB said, focusing on Mark's face. 

"Good," Mark said, grabbing JB's hand and showing him where the knot was. Upon touching it, JB's eyes flared with pain but then he gritted his teeth. JB was not one to show his pain so Mark knew this was bothering him. Mark made JB look down so he could see it again. He cut open the skin but before it could heal, JB dug his fingers in, wide enough so that the skin couldn't knit itself back together.

The knot revealed a circular, black brooch. There was a wolf on the front with the fangs of a vampire. Mark grabbed it and JB bodily flinched before forcing himself to stay still. Mark had to forcefully use his knife before it let go of JB's spine. JB roared as it did so, loud enough to echo around the room and stop every supernatural creature in the room. The Hunters seemed pretty stunned too.

Mark squeezed the brooch in his hand as JB's hand dropped, allowing his skin to heal. Shortly after, he leaned into Mark heavily, breathing deeply. Mark was exhausted and found himself dropping down to his knees too. 

"I'm never doing this shit again," Mark breathed. JB looked up, his eyes back to normal. He lifted his arms up and draped them around Mark's neck. "They'll kill me for this," JB informed him calmly. Mark snorted. "Jae, you're some hellish hybrid, I think they'll die of old age before they figure out how to kill you," he said. JB didn't respond but his expression was resigned.

"What's going to happen with The Creator?" Mark looked up, realizing that BamBam was standing at the lip of the crater, as were the other hunters. All the supernatural creatures were there too, but none of them were being aggressive. 

"JB, I don't care about any hive mind bullshit, they're not moving in with us," Mark said. JB looked at him with a tired expression before glancing to the side where the wolves and vampires were, watching him. He grunted and went right back to leaning heavily against Mark.

"We should find them. The sun's coming up," Jackson said. "I'm not moving. Fuck off," Mark grumbled, quite possibly clinging onto JB. They'd been separated far too long for Mark to be happy. Add on to the fact that he'd killed him and Mark didn't see himself letting JB go in the near future.

"We need to get up," JB said. "You've got super strength, carry me," Mark said. JB looked at him before wrapping his arms around him. Mark huffed when he was suddenly being carried bridal style.

"What about the sun?" Mark asked. JB didn't answer him and Mark frowned. "JB, I will kick your ass if you try to off yourself," Mark growled, mentally and physically exhausted. 

A loud buzzing went around the room and the exits clicked as they were unlocked. The hunters moved towards them, relieved to get away. Mark was grumbling about JB's silence, worried that the sun would kill him. However, he got distracted by the large amount of SUVs waiting for them. Were those the cars The Creator had mentioned?

The hunters exited the massive building and Mark noticed that none of the experimented vampires were burning. All of them seemed fine, even BamBam who was a mixture of two, one of which couldn't be exposed to sunlight. Maybe he'd gotten the better half of the deal on that. JB seemed fine too, and he sat Mark down near one of the cars.

"How are you alive?" Mark asked. "I was injected with three vials at the same time," JB said. "When I survived it, I think that they mixed in my system as they settled. It feels bright but it doesn't hurt," JB said. Mark's brows furrowed. Three? But JB was only showing signs of two things. He was too exhausted to investigate but he reminded himself to find out later.

"And what about them?" Mark asked, nodding behind him. When JB turned, he saw the supernatural creatures hanging around the door, some of the wolves peeking out.

"I can't hear them, so they're not pack or coven, whatever. I think I'm just the only alpha in the area," JB explained. "Or they got attached," Mark grumbled. "I've only made them kill. They probably want to kill me for putting them on the radar," JB replied.

"That wasn't you. That was this," Mark said, holding up the brooch. It was about the size of a fifty cent piece but thick. JB looked at it before shivering. "That was painful," he said. "I bet. You're not used to not having free will," Mark said.

"What's going to happen to me?" JB asked, brows furrowed as he looked at Mark. Red flashed through but it settled quickly. "We'll figure it out, together," Mark said. JB nodded, reaching down to hold Mark's hands. They could handle this, together.


End file.
